<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parachute by bourbonmouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060077">Parachute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse'>bourbonmouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble, Episode: s06e05 Ka 'Alapahi Nui (Big Lie), Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for S05E15 with a bit of Steve freaking out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echoes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parachute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kamekona calls about Amber's sketchy ex, Steve feels like he's been pushed out of a plane with a compromised parachute. He spends the day in freefall. He focuses as much as he can on the arson case but worry just stacks up. </p>
<p>Finally, the arsonist is apprehended and soon after, Tripler calls. Danny's been brought there in critical condition. As Steve rushes there, he feels the parachute deploy but the cables are rapidly unravelling. </p>
<p>Steve only relaxes once he's by Danny's side. What ifs chase themselves around his brain but here, with his partner, he is on solid ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>